


Muzzled

by Xaire



Series: The Age of Darkness Spin-offs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaire/pseuds/Xaire
Summary: The Facebook group I participate in decided to host a fash fiction contest, where contenders are challenged to write a kind of prophetic song or poem about the plot of our work-in-progress. For me that meant scribbling a poem loosely connected to my unfinished novel “Kingdoms of Ruin” which partially deals with communication issues between two people.
Series: The Age of Darkness Spin-offs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316180
Kudos: 1





	Muzzled

We’re together in this, at the bottom of the abyss,  
Two friends growing old, left behind in the cold.  
There is something I can’t say, a sin I can’t show today.  
Is there something I never knew, or must I say “I hate you”?.

I succumb to confusion, fighting to stave this new urge.  
Can we stay and nuzzle?  
My world’s been thrown into disarray, an entropic scene.  
How can we solve this puzzle?  
I have a million thoughts for you, but not a single word to say.  
Why can’t I remove this muzzle?

I sometimes wish you’d fall down, sink away from me and drown.  
Anything to give me relief, leaving me alone with all my grief.  
Sometimes I hear the deceased telling me you’re the missing piece.  
In the presence of kings and gods, I finally embrace you against all odds. 

Do you remember the blue street? That time we shared a treat?  
That was the last good thought I had before the peak of the plot,  
Before it all fell out of sequence, dragged down by my secret.  
I’m not tongue-tied anymore. I’d love you into the shadows of war. 

I wrap my wings around whatever’s left of your shell.  
Can we stay and nuzzle?  
Our world is in ruin, beneath the corpse of the Yellow King.  
How can we solve this puzzle?  
The message is sent, but it comes to you too late.  
Why can’t I remove this muzzle?

**Author's Note:**

> The Facebook group I participate in decided to host a fash fiction contest, where contenders are challenged to write a kind of prophetic song or poem about the plot of our work-in-progress. For me that meant scribbling a poem loosely connected to my unfinished novel “Kingdoms of Ruin” which partially deals with communication issues between two people.


End file.
